Episode 151
Pagkakataon is the one hundred fifty-first episode overall and the third episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on February 13, 2017. Narrative Cassiopea asked Agane who she is. Ether, addressing Cassiopea as Avria, asked if she did not recognize who it was. Agane said she seemed to have forgotten the Hera of Sensa. Avria recognized that she was Andora. Andora said Avria is not used to her new appearance, that of Agane's. Andora explained (and it was shown in flashback), that Agane was a mashna of Hathoria, who had been slain by the diwatas but recreated by Ether with Arde's help. Ether poured blood on Agane's body, and she opened her eyes. Ether said that just like Avria, Andora now lives within another person's body. Andora said to Avria that she is happy to see her. Pirena and Alena visited Cassiopea's lair. Pirena said that while she knew that Alena was not present in the feast because she is avoiding Ybarro, there is no reason for Cassiopea to be absent. Pirena finds the Kabilan on the ground, and says Cassiopea would never leave it, so something bad must have happened to her. Pirena said that it may be the time to break the Mother Gem again, so they can use it to find the missing Hara Duri-e. Alena and Pirena returned to Lireo. In Devas, Ades asked Emre to allow her to turn into a bird again, so that she could return to Encantadia, to bring Minea's message to Cassiopea. Emre said to Ades that it was too late, because Cassiopea's body had been possessed by the spirit of Queen Avria of Etheria. Ades asked Emre to save Cassiopea, but Emre told her not to fear, because it was all part of Cassiopea's test — to ascertain if Cassiopea could be a pure and good bathaluman who could overcome the temptation of evil. Ades asked if Emre is amenable to what had happened to Cassiopea. Emre said it was all destined to happen, because the battle between good and evil is endless. Emre said that if Ether is truly an enemy to him, he should have killed her long ago, but he didn't do it since she serves his purpose by testing their created beings through tests and temptations. Emre said it ultimately depends on beings whether they would choose the path of goodness or evil. Emre added that since Cassiopea is taking the path to godhood, her test would also have to be great; for Avria, like Cassiopea, has powers akin to the gods. Cassiopea's spirit must defeat Avria in order to expel it from her body. Meanwhile, Cassiopea's spirit said that she should not let herself be beaten, and sought to expel the foreign spirit from her body. Emre said that if Cassiopea succeeds, she would not only recover her body, but also prove to the deities that she is worthy of joining their ranks; then she could ascend to Devas and be blessed as a new bathaluman. Ades asked what would happen if Cassiopea is beaten. Emre said Avria's possession would be complete, and Cassiopea's spirit would be a lost spirit wandering forever. Emre said that Cassiopea shouldn't succumb to Avria, now that this is her final test. At the Gem Room in Lireo, Danaya said she cannot believe that she'll be holding her gem again after a long time. She prayed that she would not be using it against anybody. Danaya, Pirena and Alena split the Mother Gem into five. Alena took the Water Gem, and Danaya took the Earth Gem. Alena noticed that Pirena hesitated, but Danaya said she trusts Pirena, letting her know that she should not let herself be misguided. Pirena prayed that she could use it for the cause of goodness, so that she would not be the cause of destruction. Alena, Danaya and Pirena undergo Warrior Transformation. Luna asked Gilas if what Helgad told her was true, that her ears were shorter after being bitten off by an argona. Gilas thinks it's true, and asked if she doubts Helgad. Luna doesn't believe it. Gilas said what is important is if she feels that she belongs there, and that she is one of them. Luna sat beside Gilas and leaned on his shoulder, saying that she feels that she is one of them and that everyone loves her. Gilas said that they love her — after some stutter. After asking if she wanted to have long ears like them, Gilas pulls her ear. She stumbles on his chest, and then pushed him. She tries to pull Gilas's ears, but he restrains her. Meanwhile, Helgad secretly heard the conversation. Helgad told Sera that she knows she would not be able to stop Luna from wondering about her origin. Sera asked Helgad why she has not yet told Luna the truth. Helgad said she did not want her daughter to go away from her to find her true relatives. Sera reminded Helgad that she only adopted Luna, and Alena and Cassiopea had only allowed her to raise Luna in the meantime. Sera reminds Helgad that someday Luna's destiny would drive them apart. Luna finds her pet Moj.Spelling uncertain She hears a voice and hides. Danaya, Alena and Pirena arrived, looking for Cassiopea. Danaya wondered if Cassiopea had left the forests to travel. Pirena thinks it unlikely that Cassiopea would not tell any of them if she did that. Alena told Danaya to use the Earth Gem. Danaya used the Earth Gem to trace Cassiopea's footsteps, and they followed it. Luna tells her pet to go home, while she followed the Sang'gres. The Earth Gem stopped its tracking, and the Sang'gres could feel danger. They proceeded. Luna continued following them. Ether said that she could smell the diwatas. She told Avria to prepare for the guests and teleported away. Andora transformed into a dragon and flew away. Avria hid. The Sang'gres entered the place. They go separate ways to find Cassiopea. Luna follows Alena, who sees a glimpse of her. Luna escapes just as Alena was about to approach her. Luna then sees Danaya from afar. Avria approached Danaya, and told her she could sense longing and wavering within her. Danaya wonders at Cassiopea's new appearance. From within Cassiopea's body, her spirit tries to tell the diwatas not to listen to Avria, because she was not her. Danaya asked why she was telling her that, because she only adds to her doubts. Avria says Danaya's attempt to look tough will be her undoing. Danaya asked why she is saying that, but she's already gone. Luna leaves after Danaya ran away. Avria appears to Pirena and said that she's hiding something; she could sense her fear that she would return to her old ways. Pirena was vexed, saying there is peril in reopening old wounds. Then Pirena noticed her speech,Cassiopea would only use her own voice for Enchan words, but Avria does not. but when Pirena turned, she was already gone. Avria appears to Alena, and tells her that she is hiding her true feelings because she does not want to get hurt again. Alena said she did not want to revisit the past, and invites her back to Lireo, but she was gone. Pirena summoned her sisters. They all said that they saw Cassiopea. Pirena observed that there is something strange with her. Danaya used the Earth Gem again, but it could not sense her. They teleported away. Avria reappeared when they were gone. When the Sang'gres were back in Lireo, Imaw asked what happened. Danaya said Cassiopea seemed okay, but there's something strange with her. Alena said Cassiopea's appearance changed, as well as her demeanor, and that she had negative feelings when they were together earlier. Pirena said it might have something to do with her attempt to be a goddess, but she is not sure and also had negative feelings when she saw her earlier. Ether asked if Avria had fun with her guests. Cassiopea tries to regain control of her body, but Avria said she should be the one to leave. Ether tells Cassiopea that she could no longer regain her body, so she should just be silent. Within, Cassiopea fights Avria's spirit, who subdued her. Ether told Avria that she'll only feel that way in the beginning, because Cassiopea would weaken and would eventually be gone. Avria asked who the diwatas that she saw earlier were. Ether said they were the three surviving daughters of Minea, the new rulers of Encantadia and keepers of the gems. Imaw tries to use Balintataw, and thinks that nothing of note had happened to Cassiopea. Pirena said it was impossible. Danaya said they should be worried all the more, because he could not see anything. Imaw attributes it to Cassiopea's efforts to be a goddess. Alena asked why they have negative feelings when they were with her. Imaw tells them not to doubt Cassiopea. Lira and Mira arrived. Pirena said Imaw does not understand the change that happened to Cassiopea. Imaw said it is best for them to set their minds at peace, for the moment. Lira and Mira asked if something bad has happened, but Imaw said there is nothing to worry about. Danaya prayed that is really the case. Ether explained to Avria that Minea's daughters were close to Cassiopea, so she should not wonder why they recognize her, for she had possessed the protector of Lireo and the diwatas. Avria said she will remember, so she could manipulate them when they see each other again. She asked where Ether is taking her. Ether said she is bringing her to her new home, and showed her a palace — Etheria, which she had established from the void. Avria said nothing has changed, for it was as beautiful as her old palace. Ether said Avria would be dwelling there from then on, and from that place she should make Etheria the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia. Trivia *Emre reveals why he did not vanquish Ether, even though it was within his power to do so. *This episode marks the second time that the Warrior Transformation is shown, but without Amihan. *It is also in this episode where it is revealed that the Air Gem and Soul Gem are yet to have new masters. Memorable Quotes References